Entonces ¿Quién eres?
by Power of Jupiter
Summary: "Esa respuesta bastó para que la muchacha se diese por vencida, y el hombre juró ver humo salir de la cabeza de su hija [...]" Una tarde, Lune decide que es hora de coger el toro por los cuerpos e interroga a su padre.


–Entonces… ¿Quién eres?– La chica se envolvió en su manta, esperando una respuesta.

–Eso depende.– El hombre hizo una pausa, meditando su respuesta. – Para unos soy Kirtash, y para otros soy Christian.

–Eso ya, y para mi eres mi padre, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.– La joven se empezaba a impacientar, y el hombre que la acompañaba esa tarde en el sofá, se dio cuenta de ello. Sonrió de medio lado, esos años separados y con escasos encuentros le habían permitido a su hija forjar un carácter que mostraba sus emociones. –Lo que quiero saber…– Titubeó un instante antes de enfocar su mirada azul en su padre, que se mostraba menos frío que cuando había llegado a su piso, en Nueva York, con la intención de pasar su último año de secundaria en Estados Unidos.

–Sé lo que quieres saber.– El hombre cortó a su hija, sin permitirle formular la pregunta. –Pero… ¿Acaso es tan importante?

–¡Claro que lo es!– La muchacha se levantó del sofá de un gran salto, impetuosa. –¡Cuando mis amigos preguntan por tu nombre nunca sé qué responderles!– Una pasión ardiente se reflejaba en los ojos de la muchacha, contenida tras una barrera que parecía hecha de cristal.

–¿Qué les sueles responder?– La mirada del hombre, que no debía de llegar aun a los cuarenta años, centelleó por la curiosidad.

–Pues que te llamas Christian… Porque mamá te llamaba así, ¿cierto?– El hombre asintió con la cabeza, levemente y con la gracia de un felino o… un reptil, porque eso era a lo que le recordaba a la muchacha.

–Entonces, Lune, dime cual es el problema de todo esto.– La muchacha suspiró, exasperada. Sabía que su padre era un hombre inteligente, muy inteligente, y que su forma de enlazar ideas estaba a un nivel superior al del resto de seres vivos del planeta. ¡Seguro que hasta superaría al mismísimo Einstein! O eso era lo que le gustaba pensar a la muchacha. Pero en esa situación, no sabía si su padre le estaba tomando el pelo o es que simplemente su cerebro no funcionaba como habitualmente. Juraría que se le había estropeado, ¿o quizá era su repentina presencia? La chica sacudió la cabeza y se concentró de nuevo en la conversación.

–Lo que quiero saber, es cómo te identificas tu, no cómo te identifican los demás.– El hombre pareció meditar la respuesta durante unos minutos, manteniendo a su hija en ascuas, hasta que finalmente habló.

–No soy ninguno de los dos, pero al mismo tiempo, soy los dos.– Esa respuesta bastó para que la muchacha se diese por vencida, y el hombre juró ver humo salir de la cabeza de su hija, si no fuese eso posible, porque la temperatura media de ambos era más baja de lo normal. Decidió volver a hablar, para tratar de explicarle su situación a su hija. –Lune, dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?– La muchacha levantó la cabeza, un poco sorprendida porque fuese su padre quien reiniciase la conversación.

–Lune, está claro. Pero también soy Eva, por lo menos lo soy para mis amigos y maestros, y en general para toda la gente que no me _conoce_. Para ti soy Lune, para Jack soy Eva, igual que lo era para mamá, y para Erik… bueno, para Erik depende del humor que tenga el muy retrasado. Si estamos de buen humor yo soy Eva y él es Erik, pero si tenemos un mal día o un mal momento…

–...Sois Lune y Kareth.– La muchacha alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la de su padre, cuyos ojos eran igual de azules. Si no fuese porque el pelo de la muchacha era castaño oscuro y con bucles, en lugar de liso y castaño claro como el del hombre, se podría decir que ella era un clon de su padre. – Entonces… tu también. Varías según las circunstancias, tu personalidad y carácter en cada momento. Cuando eres frío, cuando tienes ese brillo calculador en tus ojos y tu mirada es impasible, eres Kirtash, pero cuando tus emociones y sentimientos afloran, eres Christian.– El hombre asintió, a pesar de la mirada dudosa que tenía su hija.

–Lune.– La chica sabía que su padre estaba invitándola a exponer todas sus dudas y pensamientos, a permitirle abrirse a él.

–Es sólo… que no te pega.– El hombre la miró con curiosidad, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra, para que su hija se pudiese explayar. –Christian, no sé, no te pega.– La joven hizo una pausa, ordenando sus ideas. –Es decir, significa "cristiano" y tu luces… más como un reptil, quizás como una serpiente, no sé, me transmites esa sensación, que por otro lado está muy guay, porque me encantan las serpientes, pero Jack no me deja tener ninguna en casa porque le resultan repulsivas… pero a lo que iba, que no pega, porque si tu nombre, o el que te dio mamá, me da igual, significa "cristiano", pero tu eres más como una serpiente… no sé, simplemente no lo veo, me parecen incompatibles.– El hombre sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso, porque aunque su hija no conociese toda la historia, ni toda la verdad acerca de él, en realidad no andaba desencaminada.

–En realidad, pequeña, antes de ser Kirtash, y mucho antes de ser Christian, tuve otro nombre, el que me puso mi madre pero…– La chica apoyó su mano sobre la de su padre. Un brillo de comprensión apareció en los ojos.

–Lo sé, lo sé todo. Simplemente no lo recuerdas, porque eras muy pequeño cuando Ashran te arrebató de los brazos de tu madre.– El hombre la miró con asombro, y la muchacha sonrió de forma traviesa.

–¿Cómo…?

–El diario de mamá.– La muchacha lo había cortado, antes de que formulase la pregunta. –Lo encontré meses atrás, cuando preparaba las maletas y vaciaba el cuarto para venirme aquí. Fue de casualidad, en serio, estaba subiendo unas cosas al desván y… pues me dio por mirar en el tocador que mamá y Jack solían tener en la habitación, y ahí lo encontré, en uno de los cajones.– El hombre sonrió, esta vez levemente, y acarició el pelo de su hija.

–Así que por eso tanto interés de repente. Reconozco que me has pillado por sorpresa.– Lune sonrió y abrazó a su padre, que se quedó quieto por un momento antes de corresponderle el abrazo.

–Lo sé, y eso es lo que más me ha gustado, porque siempre estás alerta y prácticamente es imposible sorprenderte.

–¿Qué es lo que sabes?– Lune sonrió, de nuevo con una sonrisa traviesa que, a pesar de causar ternura generalmente, al hombre no le gustó mucho.

–Ya te lo he dicho, lo sé todo, y cuando digo todo, es _todo.– _La muchacha hizo una pausa antes de continuar, sabiendo que si le contaba la verdad, acabaría castigada, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. –No sólo ha sido el diario de mamá, ¿sabes? Al principio pensé que era una historia que se había inventado o algo así, pero… hubo algo, no sé exactamente lo que, que me hizo darme cuenta de que no era un cuento, una invención, sino que… era real. No sé si fueron las descripciones del lugar, que de repente me resultaron familiares o… no sé, simplemente lo supe. Entonces decidí investigar, pero como ya te puedes imaginar, no tardé en darme cuenta de que no había _nada, _literalmente, _nada_. Sólo algunas noticias sobre misteriosas muertes y desapariciones que no dejaban rastro, u otras sobre un hombre-lobo que estuvo causando estragos durante dos años por Europa adelante, hasta que di con una: era de un periódico danés, y hablaba sobre la desaparición de una familia completa en un pueblo de Dinamarca. Una desaparición muy misteriosa, porque llevaban tan sólo dos años instalados en aquella granja y, de repente, dejaron de estar, de un día para otro, se esfumaron y nadie volvió a saber de ellos. El caso es, que la foto del miembro más joven de la familia, del hijo del matrimonio, estuvo circulando durante varios meses en todos los medios daneses, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Se parecía demasiado a Jack! Sólo que más joven, bastante más joven. Los mismos ojos verdes, el mismo pelo rubio y la misma sonrisa… –El hombre cerró los ojos, recordando (¿quizás con amargura?) aquellos días. El día que había ido a buscar a Jack para matarlo, y que se le escapó de las manos, por culpa del mago Elrion, que trabajaba a su servicio, y por culpa de los que entonces lideraban la Resistencia: el mago Shail y el príncipe Alsan, hijo del rey Brun de Vanissar y caballero de la Orden de Nurgon. –Entonces empecé a atar cabos, principalmente por ciertos comentarios que de vez en cuando soltaba Jack de forma inconsciente y por las historias que nos solía contar mamá a Erik y a mi de niños antes de dormir… Así que hice algo que jamás había pensado hacer… y entré en casa de Shawn, o Shail, aunque mamá nos lo presentó como el tío Shawn, y me colé en su biblioteca… – El hombre observó a su hija con un nuevo interés. –Pero pronto me descubrió y, para salir del paso y evitar que llamara a Jack y me echase la bronca, le pregunté directamente. ¡Deberías de haber visto su cara!– La muchacha sonrió, soltando una risilla, al recordar la cara del mago. –Por poco y no le da un ataque al corazón, pero se sobrepuso, y entonces le enseñé el diario de mi madre, y no tuvo más remedio que contármelo.– El hombre meditó lo que le acaba de contar su hija durante un rato que a la muchacha, expectante ante la reacción de su padre, se le hizo eterno.

–¿Todo?– La muchacha asintió.

–_Todo._ Las Cuatro Eras de Idhún. Los Tres Soles y Las Tres Lunas. Las Dos Iglesias. La Orden Mágica. Los Reinos Humanos y La Orden de Caballeros de Nurgon. Awinor, Alis Lithban, el Bosque de Awa, el Desierto de Kash-Tar, Celestia, Shur-Ikail, Derbhad, Nanhai, Kazlunn, Drackwen, El Reino Oceánico, ¡incluso las Islas Riv-Arneth y Tares! Todas las razas que hay, todas. La Conjunción Astral, la Profecía, el Imperio de Ashran y los sheks, la Guerra, Umadhun y El Séptimo…– La mirada del hombre se llenó de recuerdos, y de repente la muchacha fue consciente del dolor y la amargura que, de vez en cuando, emanaban de su padre. –Lo siento, yo…– Pero la joven fue cortada por su padre.

–Está bien, Lune. No te tienes porqué disculpar. Tarde o temprano lo sabrías y… veo que el mago te ha preparado bien. ¿Lo sabe alguien más?– La joven negó con la cabeza.

–Shaw… digo Shail, me hizo prometerle que no se lo contaría a nadie, que como mucho sólo a ti porque… tu lo entenderías.– El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

–Mañana te contaré más, más sobre mi y sobre los nuestros.– La mirada del hombre fue significativa y la chica se dio cuenta rápidamente de a qué se refería. –Pero ahora descansa.– La joven se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su cuarto. El piso de su padre era pequeño, más bien un apartamento, con dos habitaciones, un baño y un salón-comedor, con poca decoración, tan sólo la estrictamente necesaria, y de colores neutros. Sin embargo, la ventana del salón se abría en un balcón que daba hacia Central Park, otorgándoles a sus inquilinos unas vistas únicas en pleno corazón de la ciudad.

El hombre esperó a que su hija se acostase y se asomó al balcón. Una ráfaga de viento acarició su pelo y su rostro, pero no sonrió. Observó el anillo que llevaba en su mano, una serpiente con una piedra engarzada, recuerdos de susurros, caricias y besos de otros tiempos invadieron su mente y se asomaron a sus ojos.

–No pude salvarte a ti, Criatura, pero a ella la protegeré de aquel mundo. 


End file.
